Cherry Kiss
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Dedicated to black rose pirate. Sanji showed Zoro what he could do with his tongue and leads them to some nice hot loving. Later, Luffy joins the fun. SanjixZoroxLuffy. lemon


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
A/N: ****This is dedicated to black rose pirate who left the most reviews in the story Heart up to chapter nineteen.  
Finally, I have finished this piece of smex-only story, just as you requested! I really hope you like it!  
**

**WARNING: This is really high rated M. Maybe NC-17 (I never used this term before so I have no clue how high this rating means)?  
I have warned you.  
**

The sun was just above the sky, almost three o'clock; it was the best time for snacks. He peeled off the skin of the pears, star fruits and oranges and make cute rabbits from apples. The cook scooped up huge spoonfuls of vanilla ice cream and delicately designed the fruits over the dish. Finally he searched through a basket of ripe cherries and picked out two that were the finest and placed it on top. It was a simple fruit parfait and it was only served for the ladies.

For the men, he didn't bother making the dish pretty. He knew none of the men would appreciate it anyways-well maybe Brook and Chopper but he didn't care less. Sanji washed and peeled all of the fruits and dropped them all in one gigantic bowl. The strawberries and cherries were just washed with the stem and leaves still on. When he called for snacks, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Brook crashed into the kitchen and fought through to get the gigantic bowl of fruit. Luffy got it first and ran out with the bowl held above his head. The captain was later captured by the cyborg who took the bowl and chewed up his favorites first. Sanji slipped passed the crowd and served the pretty parfait to the ladies.

Sanji went back to the kitchen and set down the tray with the empty glasses of what used to be the parfait. He rummaged through the refrigerator again and pulled out a smaller bowl of fruit. This was for the person who didn't come to join in for the snack war, like always. And like always Sanji had to make a separate dish for the certain person so he wouldn't be left hungry.

So the cook took all his time and effort to climb up the wobbly rope ladder while balancing a bowl of fruit on his head to give that stupid bastard.

Zoro was in his domain, lifting weights that looked impossible for a normal human to withstand. When the cook entered the room, the swordsman dropped the weights carelessly onto the floor sending a shock wave throughout the walls. Sanji pinched the bridge of his nose from breathing in the nasty, musky, salty scent. Zoro threw a towel over his shoulder and approached him wordlessly.

The swordsman glared at the bowl in Sanji's hand and gave a wearily eye, "Fruit?"

"N-hn." Sanji was about to hand it over, but he reconsidered it, "Can we open the windows? This place smells like shit."

Zoro rolled his eyes but followed the cook. It took them a few minutes to open all of the windows fully. The breeze picked up and carried the musky air away; the scent of the ocean refreshed the air. Sanji sat in the seat near the window and placed the bowl next to him. The swordsman sat down so that the bowl was the only thing that kept them close. Zoro picked out a piece of an apple and took a bite. The apple gave a satisfying crunch.

"You're slacking off."

Sanji growled, "Am not. I washed them _and_ made flowers and bunnies out of those apples and pears."

Zoro grunted again and picked out a slice of orange. Sanji snickered when the swordsman puckered his lips from the sourness. The cook groped through the bowl and plucked two pieces of grape in his mouth. "Love grapes."

"Hn," Zoro commented and popped a grape too. When he picked out a cherry, Sanji stopped him, "What?"

"Did you know there's a fun way to eat a cherry?"

"Really?" the swordsman replied without interest.

Sanji smirked as he took the cherry from Zoro. He pulled the stem off the cherry, chewed it, and threw the seed out of the window.

Zoro frowned, "That's what you call fun?"

"No you idiot. I'm talking about the stem."

"Did you get dumber cook? You can't eat stems."

"Shut the hell up and watch." Sanji took the stem in his mouth and Zoro watched in curiosity as the cook's cheeks swelled up as his tongue pushed the sides. Minutes flew by as the swordsman continued to stare at the cook's odd behavior of chewing the cherry stem. The swordsman raised an eye when the cook muffled out a cheer and stuck out his tongue. "Done!"

Zoro's eyes fell on Sanji's tongue and back at the blue eyes, "What?"

"The knot you asshole!" Sanji pulled it out and brought it up to Zoro's face, "See!" Zoro took the knotted stem without any sign of distaste on his face, even though it was covered in Sanji's saliva. Sanji raised his face and huffed a satisfying smirk. "Bet you can't do that!"

"Why?"

"Only good kissers can do that!"

"Hah," Zoro sighed in exasperation, "Only a pervert would bring this up…"

Sanji crossed his arms, but his face was smeared with pride, "You're just saying that because _you_ can't do it!"

Zoro stared at Sanji with a blank expression. With that same expression on his face and not looking away, the swordsman grabbed a piece of cherry, plucked the stem, and stuffed it in his mouth. A few swishes of his tongue later, he stuck out his tongue. There was a knot right in the middle of the stem and he did it _faster_ than the cook. Zoro had a beautiful smug look on his face.

Sanji's hands were shivering, "You never do that with me!"

"Hah?" Zoro raised his eyebrows, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You never kiss me like that!"

Zoro sighed and shooed him, "Whatever. Go away."

"No, I'm not going to leave until you give me that kiss! Come here!" Sanji pushed the bowl of fruit away and grabbed Zoro by the collar. He pulled him down onto the floor, pinning the swordsman and smashed his lips into his. Zoro fought against Sanji's hard grip but lost it when a tongue slipped in. Talk about the cherry trick, Sanji's tongue had skill. It sent Zoro on edge and he clawed his fingers against the wood floor, taking it all in.

The swordsman saw the eager look on the cook's face and rolled his eyes. Zoro put his tongue into action and listened to Sanji's muffled moans in amusement. Their tongues played with each other while both started to strip off their own clothes. When Sanji was about to finish unbuttoning off the last button of his shirt, Zoro suddenly pushed Sanji's head back with his hand pressed on the cook's jaw. Sanji thought he heard his neck crack but he was more irritated at the fact that he was interrupted.

"What?" Sanji snapped.

"Someone's coming." Zoro said in a harsh whisper.

Sanji groaned out loud as Zoro slipped out from underneath him and pulled down his top. He hated when Zoro did that. Outside from everybody's view, Zoro looked like someone who wasn't afraid to show anything, but when it came to relationships…the swordsman was in the same level as a school girl. Zoro turned back to the cook and gave out a snarl, "Hurry up!" The blond rolled his eyes and quickly fastened his shirt. It was probably someone who didn't care about their relationship.

And it was.

As soon the figure popped into the room, Zoro stopped fumbling with his pants and stared at the incoming visitor. Their captain, Monkey D. Luffy, had a huge happy grin on his face and widened even more as he spotted the bowl in the far end of the room, "Yeay! I knew you still had snacks!" With his rubbery crafty hands, Luffy reached the bowl and snapped it back into his chest, "Can I have some Zoro?"

"S-sure." That was all the swordsman said and the captain happily ate the dessert. Sanji was snickering from behind.

"Hey Luffy, can you do the knot?" the cook asked with curiosity.

"The knot?" Luffy asked, his cheeks full with banana, watermelon and peach slices.

Zoro put a hand on his face. "Oh, god. You're going to ask Luffy too?"

"What knot? I want to know!" Luffy's eyes started to glitter like diamonds. Sanji again took a piece of cherry and demonstrated his skill once more. Luffy looked impressed.

"Wow, that's cool!" Luffy clapped with his hands, "Shanks showed me something like that!"

"Can you do it?"

Zoro crossed his arms. "Cook, Luffy's not a pervert like you-"

"I think…I'm not sure…I didn't do it in a long time…" And at that, Luffy popped not one but a few cherry stems into his mouth. The older two guessed the captain put about eight by the looks of the lack of stems from the cherries on the chair. Zoro and Sanji both exchanged a confused look. Did Luffy know it was supposed to be one, or was this Shanks person a really weird guy? Luffy was doing a lot of stuff in his mouth and after a few seconds, he pulled out his tongue.

Sanji and Zoro's jaws dropped when a gorgeous flower popped out from his mouth. It looked like a daisy with four petals around the middle. By the looks of the flower, this was major skill and if Luffy did it this fast…

"It's called an Asian knot!"

"Wow." That was all Zoro could say, "No wonder…"

"Hn?" Luffy twirled the flower in his hands, "Here Zoro!"

Zoro suddenly grabbed Luffy by the collar and pulled him into a rough kiss. The captain's eyes widened, but quickly lowered. They rubbed through the inside of their mouths with their tongues and both uttered a muffled moan. Sanji had his lower up jutted up as he watched the attractive men nearly eat their lips off. The swordsman broke away from the contact and wiped away the saliva off his face, "Whoa, that cherry stem thing works!" His green hair messed up from Luffy's crafty hands and his face was already flushed from the hot kiss, nearly breathless.

Sanji looked agitated, "You just said the cherry thing is a piece of bullshit! I'll show you!" The cook tore Zoro away from Luffy and vigorously stuck his tongue down Zoro's throat. Luffy did have some great tongue skills but Sanji had more experience. So when Sanji took complete advantage of Zoro's mouth, the swordsman let out another lustful moan, sending shivers from both the captain and cook. Luffy pouted because his lover was taken away but regained his mood. He slithered his hands up and under Zoro's tight shirt and plucked one of his nipples.

The swordsman shivered and attempted to pry Luffy's hands off of him. Sanji read Zoro's moves and immediately snatched Zoro's wrists and held them in place. "Don't ruin the fun Zoro." Sanji playfully whispered close to Zoro's ear and licked the side in a devastatingly slow pace. Zoro leaned toward the touch and grunted from the uncomfortable feeling. He never liked to be licked in the ear, but the two always had to do it because it was one of his weak spots.

Luffy moved behind Zoro so that the swordsman was trapped between both men. Zoro let out another moan as the young captain explored the upper part of his body. He tried to move, but his hands were securely held on the floor with Sanji's tight grip. So instead, he twisted his hips, rubbing it against Sanji for some attention.

Sanji obliged and with his open hand, he began pulling down the green waist band. With skillful hands, he also unzipped Zoro's pants and pulled them down, boxers and all. Zoro felt the absence of Luffy for a brief second until a hand came into his hair and turned his face around. He was met with Luffy's lips again. When he opened his mouth though, something else entered.

Zoro immediately pulled out of the way in distaste, "W-What the hell was that!"

"Peach." Luffy stated. He raised the bowl of fruit over his head to show them.

Sanji smirked, "Nice. Sex with fruit."

"Hey! You always yell at us for playing around with food!" Zoro snapped.

"This is a different story." The cook reached out a hand, "Luffy, give me a melon."

"Agh, I hate melon." Zoro grunted, turning away.

"Che, You're going to love it." He said and stuffed a small slice of the fruit into his mouth. He chewed until it turned into somewhat slushy and robbed Zoro away from Luffy again to kiss him. Zoro snarled at the taste of melon but he had to admit, with the blend of nicotine and Sanji, it wasn't bad. Luffy crawled over to kiss Zoro again; this time the boy had pear and a hint of strawberry.

The swordsman sat on his knees to pull down the rest of the pants off. Luffy and Sanji did the same and all threw their shirt and pants far off into the corner. Sanji finally released his hands, so in return Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's neck, pulling him close for another hot kiss. The swordsman also wanted to try kissing with fruit so he bit into a strawberry, spun his body around and kissed Luffy. Fruit dribbled down off of Luffy's lips and down his bare chest. Zoro watched in amusement and bent down to lick it off.

Zoro suddenly arched back, gasping out a moan. Luffy stood straight on his knees to see caused it. The captain saw the cook's perverted fingers were inside the swordsman, moving in and out in a quick pace. Luffy puffed out his cheeks in anger, "Hey! You fucked Zoro last time! It's my turn!"

Sanji frowned and pulled out his fingers, sending Zoro a grunt of pleasure, "Fine, but I get his front."

"W-wait, L-Luffy, you're going to…?" Zoro sputtered out, hesitant to know the answer. When Luffy nodded, Zoro made a face, "Don't do that weird thing like last time."

"Last time?" The way Luffy obliviously said it ticked Zoro off.

"Your dick!" Zoro pointed down to the large member that burned red like fire, "Don't you dare stretch that thing!"

Luffy stared down at his hands and laughed, "Okay!" When Zoro turned around to face Sanji again, he didn't see the ominous grin afterwards. The captain slicked his fingers with his lips and slipped in a finger. It was a little wet from Sanji's fingers but he probed deeper to smooth out areas the cook didn't get. Zoro writhed from the uncomfortable sensation and buried his face into the crook of Sanji's neckline. The cook was busy toying with Zoro's hardened nipples. He plucked, pinched and squeezed them, abusing the flesh into a red color.

Zoro raised his head to leave kisses along the side of Sanji's jaw line and then dove into the lips. Wet slapping noises rang in their ears as the swordsman and cook kissed. The swordsman dipped his hand and began stroking Sanji's length. He smirked when he was received a loud moan right in his ear. Sanji quickly followed right after and ran a hand over the tip of Zoro's cock before stroking it.

Finished with his work, Luffy pulled out his fingers and readied his throbbing member at the entrance. The tip was already wet with his cum so he had to be quick. He first rubbed the wrinkled hole and then entered with haste.

The swordsman groaned in sheer pleasure as his captain entered. The boy wasn't as big as the cook's, which was why Luffy decided to stretch his thing the last time they had sex. Nevertheless, it always had to hurt while it made its way inside. When Luffy was completely inside of him, Zoro let out his breath and pulled Sanji closer to him. And then he felt the aura around Luffy change.

"L-Luffy? What the heck are you thinking?" Zoro asked. Sanji straightened up, his hand still wrapped around Zoro's dick. The blond wanted to see what was going on, what caused Zoro to stop his movements.

Luffy snickered, " It took me forever to do this-I hope you like it!" The captain sucked in a breath, "Gomu Gomu no-!"

Sanji and Zoro's-mainly Zoro-eyes shot open. "Wait Lu-!" Zoro yelled out, more of a frantic plead, before his mind blanked out in white at the rush of immense painful pleasure. Sanji clasped Zoro's mouth just in time or the whole crew would have heard Zoro's scream. Claws dug into Sanji's back as Zoro's insides were squeezed by the pressure of Luffy's overgrown member. With his hand still on Zoro's mouth, Sanji licked away the tears from Zoro's flushed cheeks. The cook kissed his lips, gentler this time to ease Zoro's nerves.

"Balloon!" Luffy panted out as he also winced from Zoro's tightness. He saw Zoro's trembling back and a smile formed at his lips. "I'm going to move okay?"

"B-Before you do that…" Zoro gasped out after he calmed down, "Shrink…your…dick!"

"Aw, why?"

"Because it…ah…it…fucking hurts!"

"No." Luffy said firmly with his serious voice and look. Zoro gave out a weak moan and hit his sweaty forehead against Sanji's shoulder. If Luffy was going to thrust with that _thing_ inside, he was going to die. Sanji patted Zoro's back with sympathy and resumed with the stroking and the kissing.

Luffy was going to pull out, but with much distaste, realized that he was too big to come out. The boy whined and shrunk it-enough to slip out halfway. He pounded himself into Zoro sending stars from all three of them. Sanji also happened to see stars because whenever Luffy thrust in, Zoro would squeeze his member a rather too hard. Zoro's lips bled from the rough bites and kisses. Luffy stretched his neck out to also join in to bruise Zoro's lips more. The captain bit into Sanji's ear to prevent his neck from stretching back to where it belonged.

Eventually after a few more thrusts Luffy came. The captain let out a moan as his cock pulsed, leaking out every drop of him. Zoro came after as he felt the hot liquid filled him. He arched back and cried out as his nerves surged with never-ending bliss. Sanji grunted and spilled all over his and Zoro's bare chest.

All three sat there motionless as their souls settled back into their bodies. The room was silent except for their heavy breathing, trying to calm themselves down. Finally Zoro was the first one to speak. He was always the one to speak, the others were too tired to speak out, "We forgot the towels." His voice was still hoarse from all the screaming with the voice he rarely used.

"Use the one on that couch…" Sanji grumbled out an answer that was barely audible.

"That's my sweat towel, idiot."

Luffy's face brightened, "Let's eat fruit!"

Zoro slapped Luffy on the head, "How's that going to help?"

"Let me finish!" the captain barked and grabbed the largest piece, which was a watermelon. Zoro's mouth dropped when Luffy drew the fruit across Zoro's fluid covered chest and ate it.

"That's fucking gross!" Zoro's face was blue.

"What? I think it's a great idea." Sanji commented in a tired voice, "I bet I washed the fruit more than your dick."

Zoro shot him a glare and grabbed a handful of mixed fruits. Instead of dipping in the mystery fluid, he just stuffed it in his mouth. A little bit of fruit was going to regain his strength and replenish his thirst. The swordsman threw his back on the floor and watched his two lovers clean each other off, with fruit. When they were finished, they told Luffy to go take a shower first while they dressed up and cleaned the floor.

Zoro grunted in pain this time, "This is all because of that stupid cherry." Usually even after sex he was able to walk around with a straight face. This time, he was barely able to stand without his legs shaking, "If you didn't bring out fruit, Luffy wouldn't be that turned on!"

Sanji smiled, despite the swordsman's bickers, "But it was great wasn't it?"

Zoro turned away but the cook clearly saw the thick blush on the man's face, "Nope."

The cook bent over to pick up the empty bowl and snickered. "Do you think Luffy likes chocolate a lot more?"

"Che, that kid loves anything." Zoro stretched his arms up and it cracked, "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when Luffy's done."

Sanji nodded and was replied with a snore. The cook rolled his eyes and stared at the bowl. He smirked.

Tomorrow's snack was going to be chocolate and tons of it.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
